Light-Man
Light-Man is one of three Robot Masters designed by Heart-Man. Modeled loosely after Sun Gods of old, he was built primarily as a test to see if he was capable of doing so. Physical Appearance Light-Man is dressed plainly, but he's impossible to miss because he always brightens up a room. He stands shorter than some other Coda Robots, but just as proud as the rest of them. His bright smile and his solar-yellow eyes reflect his cheery demeanor. His entire design is mostly done in a solar yellow color, with only his hands and his feet colored a bright white. The backs of his arms have been plated with mirrors, which allows him to block attacks quite easily. Weapons/Abilities Light-Man's weaponry is certainly unorthodox at best. His primary method of attack is the Light Ray, which fires a brilliant beam of light from his palm. Getting hit with the beam will leave opponents temporarily blinded, but Light-Man has to pause briefly before firing. After a successful blinding, he tends to fire a volley of shots from his basic Plasma Pistol, which fires plain spheres of energy that can be shot rapidly but do little damage. Light-Man also has a number of prisms, which he can toss around the arena and use to alter his Light Ray. The Reflection Prism, shaped like a cube, simply changes its direction. Secondly, his Diffraction Prism, a tall, thin rectangular prism, splits his Light Ray into two weaker halves. Finally, and used sparingly, his Dispersion Prism separates his Light Beam into its individual colors—while simultaneously turning it into a very damaging attack. Lastly, Light-Man has a defensive maneuver referred to as the Mirror Blocker, in which Light-Man guards his face with his arms, using the mirrors on them to block oncoming attacks. The primary purpose of this is to keep him from blinding himself with his own Light Ray, but it can also block any projectile of pure energy--that is, if it has no physical substance behind it. Light-Man's obtained weapon is the Light Ray, which behaves similarly to Light-Man's weapon of the same name. Normally, the Light Ray just blinds its opponent for a brief moment, but the wielder can toss a Dispersion Prism down, then fire the Light Ray through it in order to deal damage with it. Personality Light-Man wouldn't be Light-Man without a bright personality to match his exterior. Light-Man is the kind of character who feels an obligation to be a ray of sunshine to all. Unusually optomistic for a Coda Robot, he puts a positive spin on every situation, greets problems smiling and does everything in his power to neutralize them. It is believed amongst the Coda Robots that this is a strained way of thinking, and eventually Light-Man will snap, but he shows no signs of such for the time being. Backstory After rebuilding his brother, Kindle-Man, Heart-Man decided to take it a step further and build three more Robots—this time, using designs of his very own. Light-Man, the first of the three, was primarily an experiment to test his skill. During the events of the second Malversation game, Light-Man was collaboratively stolen by Dr. Coda and Dr. Wily. He was stationed in a large, ornate government building, in which there were many mirrors—designed to catch the light all day and keep the building lit naturally. Light-Man would use this to his advantage. After the end of the Rebellion, Light-Man was mysteriously returned to Loose Ends Hospital. He was seemingly unbothered by the actions he had taken under Coda's control, and Heart-Man found his highly cheery demeanor useful. Soon enough, he became a public speaker for not only the benefit of the Coda Robots, but for all Robots. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Characters around this time in my Mega Man character-creation career were based more upon names than anything else. How come I had never seen a character named Light-Man? There were lots of Robots who manipulated light, but none of them were straight-up referred to as Light-Man. I decided to explore the concept and derived my own Light-Man from the idea. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters